


On the Nights When I Pace

by KumiNix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiNix/pseuds/KumiNix
Summary: Keith is often too stressed to sleep, one night he decides to solve one of his issues.





	1. On Keith's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling like finally accepting this ship and so here's my first creative take on it. Of course, these lovely characters and the fandom don't belong to me.

On the nights that I don’t sleep, which come around too often, I find myself either training or wandering. It is only when I wander that my mind drifts toward you and I find myself passing your door a little too often. I don’t always notice. When I do, I feel my cheeks grow warm and speed up my pace. I often want to tell you how I feel, especially when you save me, which happens way too often. I know I’m reckless. And then I remember the many ways in which we are incompatible and end up convincing myself that even if we work well in a team, we might not work as well as more intimate partners. And I pace some more….

You remembered me after I left the garrison, and it makes my heart flutter to think that there was someone thinking of me when I was all alone, and I couldn’t think of anything but the conspiracy with Shiro. I want to understand your humor, coming from different backgrounds I sometimes don’t feel it when I’m taking myself too seriously. Your loose demeanor and easy-going personality are my favorite tranquilizer (I hated to admit to that). In a failed attempt to maintain my sanity during one of those sleepless nights. I stopped at your door. The pressure of being a good leader was bearing down on me and I needed a way out. I’m not good at remaining calm. So, I knock on your door. 

After agonizingly long seconds, the door opens slowly and you find my face with one squinting eye. I feel my heart jump. 

“Keith?” you say slowly. Your voice startles me into motion and I push you back into the dimly lit room, closing the door behind me.

“Keith?” you ask again, this time with a spark of worry in your voice. You have opened both your eyes and look more alert, straining to hear any sound of danger that might have brought me here. The only danger here was me and my words.

“Everything’s ok, Lance, I just wanted to see you” I say in a low voice. You look confused.

I grab your face and crash into your lips with my own, explaining with my actions what I can’t put into words. My communication skills are nonexistent. After an initial shock in which you don’t move, your hands find my hair and tangle themselves there bringing me closer to you. My head swims, my tongue finds yours, and they dance in a trance that electrifies my veins. The kiss turns into a slow, rhythmic conversation between our mouths and they part only when we are panting and my brain is a puddle. 

“Are you ok?” you ask.

“Another one of those and I will be” I say, because I know I’m taking a risk asking for more than this, but I’ve always been a risk taker.


	2. On Lance's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what Lance made of all of this prior and during the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is basically the same story, but this time from Lance's POV. I was thinking that Lancy boy also deserves some space to express his emotions and so this chapter was created. Hope you enjoy!

It was easy, to cover with jokes my true emotions. I feigned competitiveness when I really just wanted to get to know you better. Made fun of your mullet as I secretly craved to know what it felt like to run my fingers through it. So many snarky remarks spent in trying to get your attention. I know I have never been or will be as cool as you. I guess behind every over-confident guy hides an insecure boy with low self-esteem. I really hadn’t thought of what you might think of me since I was almost certain you didn’t think of me at all. Why should you, a way more important burden rested on your shoulders. A mission more important than taking notice on the Latino guy with lame jokes. Maybe that is the reason why this all came as a surprise, a pleasant one. I envied your natural warrior instincts. I admired you beyond measure. Looking at everyone’s abilities and comparing them to mine was disheartening. I could never be at your level. I could never be your equal. I was forever cursed to be the shadow of the other paladins, your shadow. And just as insignificant. Many nights all that kept me sane was listening to music so that I could drown all the voices screaming that I was not enough.

All of this I felt. I refused to acknowledge any bonding moment with you. Refused to let my heart believe… to have hope that one day you could see me as an equal, as someone worthy of your admiration, worthy of you. And so, I shrugged it off and kept telling jokes. My flirting is in my blood. A messed-up defense mechanism against what I truly feel. It’s too easy. I hate it. Part of it is because I can’t bring myself to implement my charms on the person I really care about. The rest is self-pity that this is what my existence has been reduced to after I met you. My cheerful demeanor has always been a part of my personality, but ever since I met you, it felt as if I was being more cheerful, because inside I was pining. Hurting over what I could never have. 

That’s why it took me by great surprise. That night I decided not to listen to music, I was tired enough after training long hours that I could already feel the sleep tugging at my eyelids. I heard the knocking on my door and had to analyze that it had been real. I walk to the door slowly and open it, squinting at the hallway light, your very familiar silhouette cuts a shadow against the light. My heart pounds on my chest.

“Keith?” I ask carefully. You seem to snap out of a daze and push me back into the room. Now I’m in high alert, there are a few reasons why you would be in my room and the most reasonable one I can think of is: impending danger.

“Keith” I say it again, in a lower voice, in case whoever it is is close by. You seem to debate what to say next, it has been only a few times where I had seen you hesitate. I think the issue has to be very serious. Your next words take me by surprise.

“Everything’s ok, Lance, I just wanted to see you” You say, your voice almost a whisper, your eyes shadowed by your hair. My confusion must be plain to see. Then you do something so unexpected I think I must be dreaming.

You grab my face and kiss me hard, dispelling every other thought from my mind. After a few seconds, my brain recovered from the shock and let me use my body again. I felt myself melting into you. Was this real? If it wasn’t I didn’t care at the moment. My hands found your hair. I finally felt how soft it was and how easy it is to run my fingers through it. I want more so I pull you closer, feeling my whole body tingling with your proximity. Our tongues silently argue for control as we often do. After that initial combustion of flames, the kiss turns into slow-flowing lava, melting me to the core and making me swear that if this isn’t real I’m going to make it happen in real life. I feel all my insecurities melt away along with my brain in that single kiss. We part only when we need to catch our breath. 

“Are you ok?” I ask, because I want to make sure that you are you and not someone else passing as you.

“Another one of those and I will be” you chuckle and your breath mingles with mine. Our foreheads still joined, I smile.

“Always happy to be of service” I reply. I’m happy to see that my charms worked for once.


End file.
